Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-2x+6y = -10}$ ${x = -5y-11}$
Solution: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-5y-11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-2}{(-5y-11)}{+ 6y = -10}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $10y+22 + 6y = -10$ $16y+22 = -10$ $16y+22{-22} = -10{-22}$ $16y = -32$ $\dfrac{16y}{{16}} = \dfrac{-32}{{16}}$ ${y = -2}$ Now that you know ${y = -2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -5y-11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -5}{(-2)}{ - 11}$ $x = 10 - 11$ ${x = -1}$ You can also plug ${y = -2}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+6y = -10}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-2x + 6}{(-2)}{= -10}$ ${x = -1}$